


Strigoi

by oyurio



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyurio/pseuds/oyurio
Summary: Fairy tales are real and not always with a happy ending. Allen has the ability to see into the past and future through his dreams. This is an uncontrollable curse rather than a gift to Allen and he wishes for nothing more than to run away whatever the cost. When given the opportunity to flee from his master Allen quickly takes it.





	1. If Dreams Came True

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this story sounds familiar that's because it is. A long time ago before the great hiatus I wrote a fanfiction called Strigoi and posted it to fanfiction.net (talk about a throw back). I plan to rework the story, but a lot of this first chapter is the same. A lot of characters that I now love I greatly hated when I wrote this and even just flat out killed them. I want to give them a better part and characterization now that we know more about them. I've also...really changed my ships for this series but want to keep the original ones too, and throw in a love triangle thing.

            The cry of a child echoed off the rough stone walls that surrounded him. A long-haired vampire slapped a hand over the child's mouth, fangs baring as a threat to ensure silence. Yanking the child's head to the side, the vampire licked his lips at the sight of the snow-white neck. The child shrieked as the vampire's fangs broke the skin, allowing crimson blood to flow.

            The boy slowly fell limp in the vampire's grasp, and he removed his fangs from the near dead child, licking the last droplets of sweet blood from the wound. He felt the slow beat of his heart and knew the boy wasn’t long for this world. The idea didn’t bother him at all and the vampire dropped the child and began searching the ally way for a place to stash the body. Finding none, he propped the child against the cold stone wall, dragging him to it by the hair of his head.

            The vampire looked at the moon and noted that it had risen high, he smirked and joined the city bustle, flicking up the collar of his jacket against the breeze that tunneled through the tall buildings. He walked past bars and clubs that were overflowing with people, it made his nose crinkle in annoyance.  He eventually found one that wasn't as congested.

            "Fifteen." The bouncer said holding out a large hand, rough with calluses and scars. The vampire shoved his hand into his pocket and removed a roll of cash. Flipping through the bills, he found a bill that wasn't covered in droplets of his victim's blood. Handing the man the money he pushed past him and entered the loud night club. His smile widened when he noticed that this particular club was emptier than he imagined.

            Most of the club's patrons were dancing, some sitting in the booths that lined the walls sipping at fruity drinks that the vampire never took a liking to. Sitting at the bar, he sighed and turned the stool to face the crowd, searching for the loner in the crowd. A girl sat a few stools over, the only one besides him at the bar. She sighed even louder than the vampire. The girl buried he face in her crossed arms and attempted to hold back a sob. The vampire rolled his eyes.

            Crying is disgusting he thought, sliding over a few seats, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the vampire's cold hand on her bare shoulder.

"Can I help you?" She asked, wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheeks. She fixed the strap of her tank top that fallen down.

"Why are you crying?" The vampire asked, trying to seem sincere.

"My boyfriend brought me here. Ex-boyfriend that is, and broke up with me in the middle of our song. I have no way of getting home and my best friend is out of the country for some destination wedding.” She rattled on, waving a hand as she did so. Her free hand grabbed her martini and brought it to her lips.

"He doesn't deserve you." The vampire said, watching as she drank the rest of her drink. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

"If it isn’t trouble. I can’t stand seeing him with whatever girl is in a ten foot radius. What's your name?" She asked smiling a bit.

"Joh-"

"Idiot Apprentice! Get your ass up! I have things to do and **_you_** have to do them all." Cross banged on the door, waking a groggy Allen from his vivid dream. Allen shook his head and sat up in bed, hitting his head on the low ceiling of his attic bedroom.

"Give me a minute! Sheesh! I didn't get ANY sleep because I could hear you and that whore's moans through the wall!" Allen called through the door as he pulled on a worn T-shirt and black hoodie. Allen pulled out a small black notebook from under his mattress and scribbled in the details of his dream, sitting on the floor cross legged.

 _'Strange. This is the fourth time I've dreamed about that vampire. Then they must exist right? And that club is just a ten minute walk from here. My dreams have never been wrong, so there's this vampire wandering the town and killing small children, huh?'_ Allen thought. Allen shrugged away the thought and left his closet. Cross stood disapprovingly outside his door.

"What do I have to do Master?" Allen asked, slightly afraid of what his master wanted him to do.

"Go make me some money, don't spend a single dollar, bring it back here and give it to me. I want you to make a lot, enough to last me the night. Got this?"

"Yes, Master." Allen replied frowning and looking at the ground. Allen went to leave but Cross grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"I'm not done yet."

"Sorry, Master. What is it?" Allen shrugged off his master's hand

"You had another dream last night didn't you?"

"I did, Master. And no nothing that could give you an advantage."

"Well try dreaming of some money, fine booze and whores! Not stupid shit we don't need."

"I hope mine comes true.” Allen snarled before leaving their apartment to do the task he was given.

As he walked he pulled out a deck of cards and removed the rubber band that held them together. Flipping through the deck he pulled out the cards that would ensure his winnings, and slipped them into the sleeve of his hoodie. Allen wrapped the rubber band back around the rest of the deck and returned it to his pocket. Walking without a thought he found himself at the bar he normally gambles at. Sighing he pushed open the door and stepped into the dark bar. Allen wrinkled his nose at the scent of cheap booze. The bar was empty except a few drunks, and a group of men playing poker in the corner. Pulling on his best smile, Allen walked over to the four men.

"Mind if I join?" Allen asked and the men looked up from their cards.

"Not at all." One replied and Allen pulled up a chair.

Several hours later, Allen had won every hand and forced his smile to stay hidden behind his poker face. After the winning the current hand, Allen collected his winnings and left the bar. Counting his winnings, Allen removed two hundred and hid it in his boot. He smiled at the thought of being able to leave his master soon, he almost had enough saved to leave, he just needed to get the money and get his master drunk enough to be able to sneak off.

The sun had almost completely gone down when Allen returned to the apartment to find Cross sitting impatiently at the table.

"Where were you?" he asked setting down a bottle of booze heavily after sloppily refilling his shot glass.

"Getting you your money, what else." Allen replied tossing the wad of money to his master. Cross flipped through the bills.

"This seems light. Did you take any?" Cross asked taping his fingers on the table.

"N-no not a single dollar."

"You stuttered." Cross pointed out as he made his way over to Allen "You're lying."

"I didn't take any!" Allen yelled before he was slapped across the face with enough force that he staggered backwards.

"Stop the games! Where is the money you took?"

"I didn't take any!" Cross kicked out Allen's legs making him fall to the ground.

"Stop lying!"


	2. Rusty Playgrounds and Hospital Beds

          Allen sat up slowly hissing in pain as he touched a fresh bruise, the skin below his fingers sore and swollen. He didn’t know what happened, not really, until he accidentally pressed his palm down on to the floor; a shard of glass cutting his hand. He hissed and brought the hand up, pulling the piece out of his skin. Allen flicked it across the room. He stood, familiar with the situation now. With a quick feel of the inside of his boot and he found his hidden cash missing. A blow from a near empty whiskey bottle was the cause, his hair sticky with the left over alcohol.

          Gulping, Allen began searching the apartment for his master, praying to god that he had gone off with whoever he could find to put out. His brows furrowed, annoyed with the situation that he was in. Allen made the hike up to his attic room and checked under his mattress from the envelope of cash. Blindly his fingers felt the wrinkled bills and all worry faded from his face. He may lost his money from that day, but he still had time to get more.

          Allen's stomach let out a loud growl, making him drop the mattress back into place. He got back onto his feet, deciding to patch up his hand before leaving for something to eat. A band aid was a quick fix, the cut not deep enough to need anything but peroxide and the off brand pad. Slamming the front door as he left, Allen didn’t bother to lock up, trudging down the rotting wood steps on the front of the house.

          It was late autumn and the nights had begun to grow cold. Allen's breathe floated away from him in clouds after dancing before him momentarily. Allen walked along the sidewalk leaving the city's edge and slowly entering the bustle of the center. Allen hated the city for many reasons. There were the common reasons everyone has; the bustle, noise, lights, and traffic.

          Allen had his own unique reasons; all due to his unique appearance. His hair, so unnaturally white, like the snow that would surely begin to fall in the next few months. It caused him to look like an old man, people giving him unwanted help because of it. Allen just wished to be left alone. His deformed left arm attracted its own attention that he didn’t want at all. Throw those two features together along with the long jagged scar that ran down the side of his face, made him look like a freak straight out of the circus.

          Allen kicked a rock that laid in the center of the side-walk. It skidded along before him and Allen absent-mindedly continued kicking it along until he flicked into the road.

After crossing several streets and stopping just as many times to look at pastries and the like, Allen found the small night club that he knew his friends would be at. They had begged him all day to come join them for a night of drinking, dancing and cheap food. Entering Allen frowned as he noticed the large crowd. He began searching for that fiery red hair of his best friend. Allen's smile reappeared when he noticed the red hair bobbing in the crowd.

"Lavi!" Allen called over the music. The beat didn’t help his head ache as it resonated through his core. The red topped figure turned to the direction of Allen and made their way through the crowd to join Allen.

"Hey it’s Allen!" Lavi yelled excitedly when he noticed who'd called out to him. He ran up to Allen with a large smile and open arms, wrapping Allen into a bear hug. Allen hissed in pain as his friend unknowingly pressed against the bruising on his forehead.

"You aight, Al?" Lavi asked letting go of his friend and looked at him with as much concern as a tipsy historian could muster.

"Cross noticed some of the money was missing." Allen admitted and tried to fake a smile to show Lavi that he was fine. He didn’t want to talk about it. Despite the smile, he cast his eyes away from his friend and to the sticky floor.

"He's going to end up killing you one day if you keep that up." Lavi lectured, stumbling as he led Allen to the table he'd been sitting at before.

"I know, I know. I just need a bit longer to save my money and I can leave that bastard." Allen let out a sigh, and his stomach growled loudly. "Are you here alone?”

"Yeah, Lenalee had to leave a while back to catch her flight back to Japan. And to think I went through all this trouble of throwing a goodbye party for her and she barely has one drink before going.” Lavi blabbered on, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand. “You want to get some food, Al?”

"A bit." Allen admitted with a weak smile as his stomach let out the howls of the damned. Lavi reached into his pocket and removed his wallet. He flicked through his bills before he pulled out a twenty; handing it to Allen.

"Go ask Jerry for some food. He loves ya, he'll make you a lot for this money." Lavi smiled. Allen reluctantly took the money from his tipsy friend and left the club. Jerry’s café was just down the street, a long-time friend that even Allen couldn’t remember how they met.

          The chef smiled and left to prepare the two meals Allen had ordered, the café long since closing. Jerry packed everything away in take away boxes for Allen, waving him off after refusing his money.

          Soon Allen was back at the club with their food, but their table was long gone and Allen was forced to sit at the bar. He opened his food and stabbed at the dinner with his plastic fork.

"What is wrong?" Someone asked touching Allen's shoulder gently. Allen, who'd been daydreaming, let out a surprised yelp. Allen pried his eyes from the food he'd been staring at and looked at the person next to him. He hadn’t realized how much he had been sighing between bites of his quiche.

Allen thought as he studied the man before him.  _He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

"I'm just having a horrid day. I was hoping some of Jerry's cooking would brighten it a smidge." Allen smiled, his usual charming poker face present. The man to his surprise listened to him babble.

          The person before him seemed so familiar that he began studying each of his features to try to remember. He nibbled on the prongs of his plastic fork. The man before him was beautiful to say the least. His long blue-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, pieces fell down from it to frame his face. Allen admired the sharpness of his features, his jawline could cut glass. He seemed to be a few years older than Allen, twenty, Allen guessed.

          Putting two and two together, along with the conversation he was having with the sculpted man he concluded, that this man was the vampire from his dreams. Allen's eyes widened with shock as he finally remembered the man.

"Vampire." Allen whispered to himself in utter shock. The man before him stiffened as he heard what Allen whispered. Everything clicked into place.

"What is your name?" He asked, his voice sending chills down Allen's spine, his tone even.

"A-llen" Allen replied, trying to keep his composure. He chose to nip at his bottom lip to keep calm.

"What did you say I was a...come on finish the sentence." He instructed, leaning close to whisper the question into Allen’s ear.

"V-vampire." Allen stuttered

"You’re the first to guess what I truly am." The vampire continued to whisper into Allen's ear. Allen swallowed and stared wide-eyed at the vampire.

"Now let's go out for a stroll shall we, and discuss this 'maturely'." He licked his lips and grabbed Allen's hand pulling him from the club quickly. He lead Allen into the small long forgotten park that was a few blocks away from the club. The bushes were overgrown creating a wall surrounding the rusty playground.

"What are you going to do with me?" Allen sneered at him as he was pushed against the metal pole of a street light. The vampire pushed a finger to Allen's lips and began eyeing his neck. Allen pushed his hand away.

"Be a nice play thing now." He demanded as he pushed Allen's head to the side, exposing more of Allen's neck. The vampire clasped a hand over Allen's mouth to muffle any noise as he bit down on the creamy white neck. Allen's eyes widened in fear as he felt his blood begin to flow from the wound.

Allen pounded at the chest of the vampire before him as he felt the blood leave him. His punches became softer until he let the fall to his sides. What's the point? He asked himself as he stared over the shoulder of the long-haired man before him. He was going to die here, in this overgrown, long forgotten park. Would anybody care? No. Nobody would care, his body would rot away in this place. Allen's eyelids grew heavy and each time he blinked it became harder and harder to open them. Then something happened that shook his blood drained body awake, the vampire withdrew his fangs from Allen's flesh. They left with a sickening slick sound.

"You're delicious." The vampire cooed, licking the last drops of Allen's blood off his lips. Allen slid to the ground and placed a gloved hand over the wound as he tried to stop the blood flow. The white glove quickly became dark red with blood as it soaked up the flowing liquid. He switched hands, letting the blood soaked one fall limply on his lap. The vampire frowned at the display and crouched beside Allen.

Allen let out a low yelp as he was picked up, bridal style, by his attacker. Allen closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he was being carried up the front steps of a hospital. He didn’t understand how they got there so quickly. How was it possible? He only blinked. Allen grabbed the vampire’s white shirt with a blood soaked hand, he'd rather stay and die with the vampire than enter the white maze of walls they called a hospital.

"Why did you bring me here?" Allen asked between quick breaths. He smirked as he carried Allen into the building.

"I said you were delicious did I not. I'm not going to let such a sweet treat die on me now will I?" He whispered into Allen's ear, nipping at the lobe.

"You there, get some doctors! This boy's lost a lot of blood!" He yelled at a nurse who was filling out paper work. Within a minute Allen was pried from his's arms, placed on this bed and wheeled away to get medical attention.

Allen awoke to a room of only white. The ceiling, the walls, the bed, all pure white. Allen let out a groan as he shifted his weight, the world was still fuzzy.

"Looks like you're awake."  Was said from the chair pushed against the wall of his hospital room. Allen turned his head to the side to look at him.

"It seems so." Allen said with a sigh. "Why'd you stop? I wouldn't mind dying."

"I already told you. Stop asking and stop with 'let me die. I'm useless' shit. If you feel useless I'll give you a job, be my little treat, to metaphorically brighten my day." He replied with a small smile.

"Just don't almost kill me every day." Allen bit back. The creature stood and looked through the closed blinds, blue eyes hardening as an expression of annoyance came over him. The sky was beginning to become orange with the sunrise and the curtains were pulled back into place.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Allen asked, trying to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down.

"The sun's coming up. I don't have enough time to get back to the house.” He muttered leaning on the wall, sliding down slowly.

"Just stay here with me then. I need someone to talk to." Allen instructed as he watched the vampire get angry with himself. It was comparable to a tantrum, Allen thought.

          Allen wasn't sure why, but he felt he could trust the vampire in some way. He could have killed him back there, and yes he almost did, but he brought him to this hospital, however damned it may be.

"Idiot Apprentice!" Cross yelled throwing open the door to Allen's hospital room. The girl under his arm giggled and closed the door behind them. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't have time to come down here every time you try to kill yourself!"

"I did not try to kill myself, and I never have! And you have plenty of time, you just spend all that time gathering whores!" Allen snapped with a frown. Cross pushed the girl away from him and walked up to Allen's bed side. Allen squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for what was about to happen. Allen willed the tears to stop as he felt the sting of his master's hand across his face.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" The vampire growled grabbing Cross's hand before he could strike again. Cross yanked his hand back, raising it to hit the man who dared approached him.

"Teaching this idiot a lesson and who the hell are you."

"He's just a friend, Master." Allen stated, laying down on the bed.

"Whatever. I just needed to know if I had to dump your body somewhere." Cross said before turning to the woman who he'd brought along "Come on babe, let's go to my place and continue this party. Got any sexy friends who want to come?"

The door slammed shut and Allen let out a relieved sigh as he rubbed the side of his face. The vampire sat on the side of Allen's bed and watched him for a moment.

"Who was that asshole?" He questioned a slight look of concern on his face as he continued to watch Allen.

"My Master. Don't mind him, he's always like that. I'll be leaving him soon, I almost have enough money to support myself until I get a job."

"Master? What is he teaching you?" 

"Nothing, he isn't teaching me anything. He's just my guardian and wants to be called that." Allen explained.

"That's...odd." 

"I guess you're right. He’s just an asshole."

"So, you're planning on running away?"

"Yeah. I need to get out of this city.”

 


	3. Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than I expected. I did more character changes than I initially planned!

“My name?” The vampire repeated, pressing his head against the cool hospital wall. “Kanda.” He said simply.

          Allen took a moment, letting the name roll off his tongue. “Kanda….Kanda…”

"How'd you know I was a vampire?" Kanda inquired, ignoring the way Allen went over his name. Allen sighed, casting his eyes away from the creature beside him.

"How did you know?" He demanded; watching Allen rub the rough bed sheets between his thumbs and index fingers.

"My dreams."

"Really? Your dreams?" Kanda said, unamused and unbelieving. With an eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms and waited for Allen to explain further.

"Yes, my dreams. My dreams come true. They’re more like visions, I get them rarely during the day.” The white haired male attempted to explain. “I’m psychic, in a way. I’ve had several of a handsome vampire and you know what, there you were just like my dream. Except instead of a girl, it was me.”  Allen continued, sitting up in his bed and swinging his legs over the side. Allen began pulling the IV from his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kanda asked, getting up to keep Allen from falling onto the floor.

"I'm leaving this place. The suns going down soon and you can leave then." Allen retorted entering the bathroom and slamming shut the door.

           Kanda sighed and sat down on the bed knowing he wouldn't be able to talk the kid out of leaving. Allen emerged from the bathroom dressed in his freshly laundered, but still stained clothing. Allen still had a scowl on his face as he tossed the hospital gown onto the chair.

"What crawled up your ass, beansprout?" Kanda asked when Allen walked past him to open the curtains. The red-orange sky was almost vanished and the dark night sky took its place.

"I hate when people ask about my damn dreams, it pisses me off to no end to explain it all then have to deal with all the ‘hey can you dream the winning lottery numbers? I'd sure like to know.’ I just really hate it and they end up hating me when I can't provide for them." Allen yelled, using more hand gestures than normal. As he cooled down he put his hand on his hip. “Get what I mean?”

          Kanda allowed him to vent, not really paying attention as the white haired boy rambled on about how he hated the ability, how he wished to be normal.

"Where do you plan to go, beansprout.” Kanda asked as he watched Allen pull on his worn boots. Allen sighed as he stood and cracked his neck.

"Home, for now.” Allen replied, grabbing his cell phone and wallet from the night stand.

"I'll escort you, don't need you fainting along the way, pet."

"My name is Allen, not pet.” Allen protested. Kanda smirked as he picked Allen up into his arms and slid open the window.

"Hey! Put. Me. Down. What do you think you're doing?!" Allen demanded as Kanda stepped out of the room and onto the small ledge on the other side. Allen grasped Kanda's shirt in fear of being dropped. Kanda chuckled as he jumped over the small gap between the hospital and the nearby building's rooftop.

          Walking along the rooftops, Allen gave directions to Kanda as carried him. Allen gave up trying to be put down and allowed it. He just hoped Kanda wouldn’t decide to drop him. Kanda hopped down from the roof onto a second floor landing and put Allen down before the door of his apartment. Allen pulled a key from his pocket and fumbled with the lock. The door swung open and Allen stepped inside and flipped on the lights. Allen wandered around the apartment opening doors and returned to the kitchen letting out a happy sigh.

"Master isn't here." Allen smiled and began opening cabinets. "You want some food?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some for myself...you eat. I'll be back, if you want." Kanda replied.

"You really only drink blood?" Allen said slapping himself in the forehead ashamed of his forgetfulness. "Take your time if you need to, I really don't care either way. I’ll leave my bedroom window open."

          Kanda nodded and left. The streets were lively but most people walked in large groups, those who didn't seem all that appetizing. Well, all but one. Kanda noticed a small child standing in the middle of the crowds crying, most likely lost his mother. Kanda smirked and walked over to the child with a faked concerned face.

"What's wrong, child?" Kanda asked, kneeling next to the small boy. The child looked up at him, his blue eyes red from crying and his blonde hair messy from his panic. The boy wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"I lost my mommy." he replied and wiped his eyes again. He reached up and grabbed the sleeve of Kanda’s jacket.

"Want me to help you find her?" Kanda asked. The boy smiled wide.

"Really?” The boy smiled happily at the thought of finding his mother again. "Yes, of course." Kanda replied pulling the boy into an alleyway.

"Where are we going? We're supposed to go find my mommy. You promised."

          The child whined and Kanda clasped a hand over the boy's face to stop the whining. The boy began to panic and pulled off Kanda's hand. The child began choking on sobs once more and Kanda returned his hand so nobody would hear. Pulling the child to him, Kanda pushed the child's head to the side and licked his lips in hunger as he eyed the pale neck. The child squeaked in his hand and he bit down slowly on the flesh, allowing the blood to flow.

          The child's blood quickly drained and Kanda dropped him heavily. He gave a quick once over of the alleyway in search of a place to stash the body, but gave up soon after. He left him there to rot, uncaring.

"Delicious.” Kanda whispered into the dead boy's ear before standing and leaving the alleyway, joining the bustle. The child did little to quench Kanda's hunger and he began searching for another place to find more of the addictive substance. Noticing the club, he'd found Allen in, Kanda entered and sat down at the bar once again. A girl sat down a few seats over and sighed before burying her head in her crossed arms, crying. Her long hair spilled onto the sticky counter. Kanda frowned as he watched her slim body shake with her sobs. Sliding over a few seats, Kanda placed a hand on her bare shoulder. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch.

          Kanda wanted to bypass the boring conversation he'd struck up with the girl in an attempt to make a meal out of her, so he nodded every now and then, and looking at the man dancing when she pointed at him. He found himself spewing some generic 'get over the break-up' nonsense and laughed inwardly that he had done so.

"...what's your name?" She asked smiling a bit.

"John.” Kanda stated, a simple name for a girl who would never have to remember it.

"Rachel.” She smiled, sniffling.

"Would you like to go somewhere else? It's getting a bit crowded in here." Kanda asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. Rachel nodded and Kanda led her out of the club and into the chill night air.

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked as Kanda pulled her behind a building. Kanda smirked and pulled her close, beginning the same routine he's done when feeding for the past hundred years. A hand over the mouth to muffle the cries, push the head to the side and bite down on the neck. The joy of killing and feeding had long since gone and now the cries of his victims were silent to him.

          Rachel clawed at his chest until her body slowly became limp. Kanda removed his fangs from her flesh when every drop was gone from her and he wiped the blood from his mouth. After stashing her lifeless body in a dumpster, Kanda made his way back to Allen's apartment.

* * *

 

"M-master? Master Yuu? The party is about to start and your father has requested you in his study." A maid said knocking lightly on the thick wooden door. Kanda pulled on long-sleeved silk shirt as he walked and pulled open the door fingers still buttoning the garment. The maid squeaked an apology before running away, tripping on her own feet as she ran. Kanda grumbled and slammed the door shut to finish getting dressed for the party his father had set up for him.

"Meaningless party. Mindless father. Idiotic...senseless...idiotic." He grumbled as he pulled on his coat and removed the hair that fell inside. Kanda buttoned his vest and fixed the jabot of his shirt. He pulled the decorative lacing of his sleeves to peak from beneath he cuffs of his coat.

          Tying his long hair up with a red silk ribbon, Kanda examined himself in the long mirror that hung on the far wall. The foggy mirror glass showed that everything seemed in order. Kanda snatched his family sword from his bed, slid it into position at his hip and reluctantly left his room.

          Kanda's footsteps resounded off the high ceilings as he walked down the hallway towards his father's study. The route to the room was burned into his memory and he walked there absent-mindedly but slowly. He didn’t want to speak to the man he rarely saw nor attend the party. Kanda pounded on the study door until he heard his father's deep voice telling him to enter.

"One of the woman at the party you are to wed. Pick whomever you fancy. I have no quarrel with any of the invited women. Each family offers a handsome dowry.  Pick wisely, my son, for you cannot go back on your word." His father instructed, standing from his desk and fixing his cuff. Kanda bowed and reluctantly headed to the party.

          The party was dull, and droned on and on for what seemed like decades. Kanda leaned against the wall and woman in large dresses try to gain his attention. He would mutter a 'no' when asked to dance or move to another wall when they tried to strike up a conversation about trivial topics. The woman all looked the same in Kanda's eyes, all wearing pale dresses that dragged long the floor, and had their hair pinned up in some gravity defying way. All but one. Kanda watched her as she walked across the ballroom towards him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked looking up at Kanda with big, brown eyes. She pushed back into place loose strands of her long dark hair with her gloved hand. She wore a long black dress that stood out against her pale skin and long gloves that covered her slender hands. It was if she was attending a funeral. She seemed rather nervous to be speaking to him despite the way she attempted to present herself. She nearly began to stutter.

"This party is dreary." Kanda replied pulling his gaze away from the girl before him to scan the crowd once more.

"Fancy parties like this are always dreadfully dull, but if you try to make the most of it, it won't seem so boring. I usually find some other wall flower and try to have a decent conversation with them." She curtsied before him. Kanda made no move to return the gesture to her. Her voice still shook with her nerves.

"My name is Miranda Lotto, pleasure to meet you mister..?"

"Kanda.” He completed. Miranda quickly clasped the material of her dress and curtsied again.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea! Please forgive me!" She squeaked bowing over and over again. Kanda sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened with the sudden gesture.

"What has caused you to make such an awful sound? Kanda asked as she shrugged off his hand. Kanda frowned knowing full well what it was.

"I had no idea I was in the presence of someone with your stature, I’m so sorry! To think I don’t know the face of the host. What an awful guest I am." Miranda squeaked and curtsied once more. Kanda heaved a sigh.

"Please stop your curtsying, it is getting on my nerves."

"I-I'm sorry! Please if you don't want to talk to me, by all means leave...I don't want you being made a mockery because you've been speaking to a lowlife such as myself! I’m just a lady in waiting. Please forgive me."

Kanda sighed once more "Would you'd like to go somewhere private? Where it won't matter who is who and or what status? I do not wish to be here."

Miranda smiled wearily "That would be wonderful. Won't you be scolded for leaving the party?"

"It doesn't really matter all that much. So, if you'll just follow me we can head over to the library to continue this conversation."

Miranda nodded and followed beside Kanda as he led her out of the ballroom. Their footsteps echoed as Kanda led her down the hall, hers softer than his. The footsteps melted together forming one sound as they stepped in time with another. The footsteps jumbled together as Miranda slowed her pace then stopped.

"I’m sorry that I have to do this to you, Master Kanda, but my lady is far more terrifying than you.” She said and Kanda tuned around noticing she had stopped following.

"What do you me-" Kanda started, cut off by Miranda's slender hand gripping his throat. Kanda gasped for air as she squeezed his throat with strength that a small woman like her should not have. Miranda looked away from his eyes as she kicked out his legs and slammed his head into the unforgiving stone ground.

“I’m so sorry…I don’t want to be hurt again.”

Miranda picked up Kanda's unconscious body and slung him over her shoulder like he was a rag doll. She carried him down the hall and kicked open the door to Kanda's father's study.

"Masters, I've brought the son like you wanted." Miranda said to the two people sitting at the desk. One in the chair and the other sitting cross-legged on the desk. Miranda dropped Kanda onto the small sofa that was pushed against the wall. She bowed to her elders and quickly left the room. She just wanted her own and her lover’s freedom back.

"Tyki? Do you want the first taste of the son? I had the first from the father." The smaller one said running her hand through her slicked back hair. She kicking the arm of Kanda's father that hung off the side of the desk.

"If you insist." The male shrugged and stood. "Do you think he'll be a good addition to our group?"

"Yeah, he looks good enough." She replied, feeling hunger begin to set in as she watched Kana's chest rise and fall. She wanted to stop the beating of that heart, to drain it of its warm blood. Tyki noticed her stare and sighed.

"If you're that hungry, Road, just take the first bite I could care less."

Road's eyes widened in delight, her tongue running along her lips as she salivated.

"I’m going to wait for him to wake, I like to hear their cries." Road smiled as she heard the cries of past victims echo in her mind. “That scared-y cat sure does have a lot of strength in her.”

          Kanda groaned and reached his hand back to feel for the newly formed lump on the back of his head. He hissed when he found it and felt his fingers press a little harder into it than he wished. Kanda sat up quickly and looked around the room.

          Noticing his dead father slumped over the desk and the two figures standing around the corpse, he quickly stood and tried to grab for his blade. He found it missing and bared his fists instead. Road cackled, drawing out what he had been searching for.

"You can't get away." She whispered, a large grin on her face as she licked the sharp blade. With a flash she was pressing it against his throat, using her other hand to rip away the fabric that blocked her fangs from his neck. Road licked her lips again before biting down hard on the flesh, the blood began to flow and she drank it greedily. She dropped the sword, letting out delighted sounds as she drank.

          Kanda was limp, Road smiled and removed her fangs from the flesh. She brought her wrist to her mouth and bit it, allowing her blood to bubble over the wound before flowing down her arm a bit. Road opened Kanda's mouth and willed the slowly dying Kanda to drink the blood that was being dripped into his mouth. Kanda took his last breath and slipped into unconsciousness.

‘How uneventful’ Road thought

 


	4. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New plot? In this economy? More likely than you'd think

Kanda let himself into Allen's apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. He found Allen sitting at the kitchen table a large textbook before him looking bored as he read over the text.

"Welcome back." Allen greeted, not looking up from the paper he was scribbling on. Allen mumbled under his breath as he flipped to a new page in his notebook.

"Homework?" Kanda asked picking up the book by the binding and flipping through the pages. Allen frowned and yanked back the book.

"Yes, I am. After this question, I…am…done.” Allen smiled slamming closed the book and placed down his pencil.

"You know you're not going to school tomorrow, right?" Kanda said sitting down opposite Allen.

"What do you mean? I've been out for two days already. That's long enough!" Allen whined.

"Yes. Two days is certainly not enough for you to heal properly from what happened.”

"I'm going to school, and you can't stop me. May I remind you that you did a majority of this damage?" Allen sneered before yawning.

 "Master won't be back until tomorrow night, so you can stay the day even...I could care less. I’m tired and I’m going to sleep. Do what you want."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kanda replied and Allen nodded, clobbering up the ladder to his attic bedroom. He pulled up the steps behind him. Allen wished he had some way of locking it, not that a simple lock could stop the vampire.

            Kanda wandered the apartment until the wee hours of the morning. In the end there was nothing to do and the vampire silently left the apartment decidedly climbing up onto the roof top.

            The moon was not full anymore but enough that it filled the sky that was visible between the tall, but distant skyscrapers. Some small clusters of stars were visible between the other buildings, the glow of the city lights blocked out the faint glow most gave off. The sun slowly begun to rise as the hours passed and Kanda returned to the comfort of Allen's apartment.

            Around six thirty Allen emerged from his room after letting the wooden stairs fall hard to the floor below. Allen yawned and pulled on a long-sleeved shirt that he had slung over his shoulder for the climb down. His white hair was still sticking up in some places and he ran his fingers through to fix it.

"Good Morning." Allen slurred as he shoved frozen waffles into the toaster.

Kanda sat up on the couch "Yeah, morning?" He asked in a half asleep daze.

            Allen flipped on the TV and flipped to the channel 4 news. He placed his pile of waffles next to his bowl of cereal and began shoveling down the food as the news broadcaster droned on about recent animal attacks.

_"...this morning a young child was discovered, dead, in a downtown alley. This child is now the seventh victim in what authorities believe to be animal attacks. He remains unidentified and the local police are in search of any information of the case. An animal bite caused blood loss leading to their death in each case.”_

Allen placed down his empty bowl and glared at Kanda, who tried not to look guilty. Allen frowned and shoved the last waffle in his mouth before piling up his dishes and dumping them in the sink. As he walked by Kanda again he kicked his shin. Kanda hissed as he grabbed the kicked area.

"I'm off." Allen called grabbing a black bag from behind the door and slipped his arms through the loops. He opened the door wide, letting in warm sunlight.

Kanda was quick to grab Allen’s arm, dragging him back into the apartment as he attempted to leave. The skin of his arm sizzled as it made contact with the light.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kanda asked, kicking the door closed hard. There was no way in hell he’d let his delicious pet over exert himself.

“To class, asshole.” Allen retorted, yanking his arm away from Kanda. The vampire shoved Allen onto the couch, keeping him there with a hand to his chest.

“You are not to leave the house until I say so.” Kanda stated, fangs bared. He pinned Allen to the cushions of the couch, moving over his young and weak prey. Kanda forced his knee between Allen’s legs, taking a moment to enjoy the look of horror that washed over the pale skinned beauty below him. Kanda pressed his lips to Allen’s neck, kissing at the wound. He salivated at the thought of biting into him again. Allen tasted like none other, easily he could become an addiction.

            Allen tilted his head away, attempting to keep Kanda way from his throat. He struggled to get out from below him, but the vampire was far stronger than Allen could have guessed. Kanda’s lips trailed over his neck again soon.

“You’re not leaving, pet.” He said, using his fangs to pierce the skin. The blood bubbled to the wound, Kanda not letting his fangs enter deep. He kissed away the crimson addiction from Allen’s skin, ignoring Allen’s muttering.

            As it touched his tongue Kanda felt nothing but pure bliss, a soft moan passing his lips as he hungrily let the blood flow from Allen to his mouth. He particularly enjoyed letting his feast happen slowly like so. Kanda moved his free hand down Allen’s torso, taking his shirt up to feel the slim body of his new pet.

            Allen brought his right leg up and kneed at the vampire, wanting him off and away from him. It worked, but only when Kanda managed to pull himself away from Allen willingly.

“Delicious.” Kanda said, licking his lips. It earned him a kick to the face from a light headed, but pissed off Allen.

“Get off of me, you fucking idiot. Get off get off get off.” Allen demanded, taking the chance to get away from Kanda.

“Don’t be so uptight, beansprout…you’re just so delicious.” He assured, the last word falling off his tongue as if it was dipped in honey.

            Allen wrapped his arms around himself, realizing he fucked up when he invited Kanda into his house. He would never be left alone, would he? He would be the vampire’s pet until he wasn’t delicious anymore. What could he do to prevent it? Allen shook his head, backing away from the couch. He bent down and grabbed his bag off the floor, taking off to the nearest room with a lock; his master’s bedroom.

            Allen slammed the door and locked it behind him. He kicked a few bottles as he walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He opened his backpack and pulled out his phone. He clicked through the contacts that the flip phone had and clicked on Lavi’s number.

            The phone rang and rang until the prerecorded message answered. It didn’t deter Allen at all, hitting the redial on the phone until the redhead answered.   


“Mm’ello?” Lavi answered, half asleep judging by his slurred words.

“Lavi? It’s Allen. Can you get here like, right now? I need you to stay with me for a while.”

            Lavi was up and out of bed as soon as he heard those words, pulling on the first pair of pants he found on his floor.

“What did that bastard do this time? I swear to god I’ll crack his head open with one of his damn bottles.”

“No, no, Lavi. It wasn’t him. It’s just…I met this guy a few nights ago and he…just bit me and I don’t know what to do.”

            Lavi whistled, instantly calming down. “Allen…what kind of men are you taking home? That isn’t very kinky what’s the problem?”

“Lavi you don’t get it, he drank my blood. I need you to come down right now.” Allen demanded.

“Alright, Alright…” Lavi mumbled, pulling on his jacket and old sneakers. “I’ll be there in ten, fifteen tops.”

            Allen hung up and pulled his legs close to his chest. He stayed silent and ever watchful until Lavi knocked on the door and he heard his voice. Allen ushered Lavi into the room and locked the door again.

“Al, what’s the issue? I don’t think he’s here. I didn’t see him at all.” Lavi assured.

“You’re absolutely right, I’m over here.” The vampire said from within the dark of the room. Allen jumped and pressed himself close to Lavi.

Lavi whistled again. “Damn, Allen, you’re upset he’s wanting to be kinky with you? I volunteer to give you the best night of pleasure of your life, baby. Bite me all you want.”

            Kanda was pressing a hand to Lavi’s cheek in the blink of an eye. His dark blue eyes studied the taller human before him. “I’ll need a taste of you before I decide on my pet.”

Allen kicked Lavi’s shins after tugging on his shirt hard without getting his attention. “You idiot, he’s going to kill you.”

“Oh, he doesn’t look scary…like he needs a big hug, but…he can kill me any day.” He flirted, grinning at Kanda who looked to be in deep thought about the matter. “M’name’s Lavi, but all you’ll be calling me tonight is ‘god’.”

Allen gagged, but took his opportunity to leave the room. “I swear if you hurt him, you fucking monster, I’ll toss all the curtains away.” Allen said before the door was slammed in his face by Lavi.

  


 


	5. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me a lot longer than the previous. I'm in the middle of concrunch and am taking priority to it over this fic. I should be posting more frequently after the con

            Allen was left alone for far too long, the thoughts he was having about what could be happening in that disgusting room made his skin crawl. He got up from the couch, turning the volume off on the TV to see what ghastly sounds there were making now. He pressed his ear to the bedroom door and felt his skin crawl again. It sounded just like when Cross brought ladies over…except deeper…and more muffled. Like fingers were in someone’s mouth. It made him want to vomit. He knocked. “Hey, Cross is going to be back soon and he’s going to want to have his room. Hurry it up before I get the grunt of it.”

            He sat back on the couch and waited, watching the muted TV. Half an hour later Lavi came out from the bedroom, closing the door. He wore his sweatpants and Kanda’s shirt tightly, grinning. His hair was tussled, eyepatch loosely and blood smeared across his mouth.   
“Ahhhh, sorry Allen, we got a little carried away.” He said with a grin. Kanda came from the bedroom, putting his arms around his waist. He wore what Lavi didn’t claim, kissing lazily up his neck.   
“Yeah, carried away…”

            Allen’s face scrunched up in disgust. “What did you do, you monster?! Lavi are you okay?”

Kanda smirked. “Like we said, we got carried away…he never said when and I didn’t stop. I’ll take you out at nightfall for your first drink.”

Allen gagged, putting his hands up so he didn’t have to see them kissing and sucking at each other.

“Just hurry up and get out.” Allen instructed, pointing to the door with the hand that wasn’t shielding his eyes.

Lavi whined. “Al, we can’t go outside…right?” He asked to confirm with his oddly affectionate sire. Lavi never pegged Kanda to be such a lovable oaf when he claimed somebody.

“That’s right, bunny.” Kanda replied.

Allen nearly hurled again. “You already gave him a nick name. I’m going to vomit…” Allen complained.

“Well you see, beansprout, it’s because of the way he jumped on my co-“Kanda began before Lavi slapped a hand over his mouth. Kanda smirked and held Lavi’s hand, sucking on the recently turned vampire’s index finger. Lavi went weak at the knees and turned so he could put his arms around Kanda.

“You’re such a tease, Yuu…” He mumbled, pressing his forehead to Kanda’s.

“There goes help leaving this place.” Allen mumbled, flopping down on the couch.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Kanda asked, watching Allen gag and hide while he tries to hide from whatever the couple was doing.

 Allen stopped immediately and peaked through his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Allen questioned

"I have enough to cover what you don't have, if you want you can leave that bastard Cross and come with bunny and I."

Allen laughed for a minute and then sighed. "Seriously? Okay, enlighten me. Where'd we go?"

"Anywhere you'd want. Spain, Japan, Canada, Russia, China, Australia. I'll take you and my bunny anywhere you two want to go."

“I like the sound of that.” Lavi assured. “I’ve got nothing going on.”

"One week." Allen said and stood with a small smile. "Give me one week, alright? Then we can leave and travel the world."

“Sounds like a plan.” Kanda remarked. “Now, do you have an umbrella we can borrow?”

* * *

 

The week couldn’t pass slower for Allen, but soon enough the day came from him to leave. It was carefully picked, Cross had declared he was leaving for a few days. Allen didn’t know or care where as long as he was able to get out in time.

            It was a strange feeling to be staring at your entire life packed away in one suit case that wasn’t even stuffed. Everything he ever loved or needed was stuffed in there and it made his chest feel empty and stomach twist. The nerves were getting to him. He closed the case and locked it, picking it up by the handle. The train would be leaving soon.

            Kanda had told Lavi and him that it was the best way to travel across land. A sleeping car had been reserved for the trio, prepared to take them to the coast to a waiting boat. Allen let the others decide on a location. As long as he got out of this apartment, this city; Allen didn’t care.

            Allen had to sprint the last quarter mile to the train station, seeing Lavi and Kanda waiting as he neared. “Sorry I’m late!” He yelled, waving to them.

Kanda clicked his tongue, picking up his own bag. “The train won’t wait for us, beansprout.”

* * *

 

          Kanda pulled back the curtains and looked out at the moving scenery. It was a rush of greens and distant flashes of dark blue ocean water. The world was alive with a soft orange light that peaked over the horizon. He flicked the curtains back into place when he found it was time to retire. Kanda got onto the bed with his redhead, accepting his fate of being his teddy bear already. He didn’t mind the arms around him as much as he made it seem.

“That human has been sleeping for a long while.” Kanda stated. “Humans sure do take weird sleeping hours.”

Lavi pressed his face into the crook of Kanda’s neck. “I think we keep the weird hours, Yuu.”

Kanda just rolled his eyes. “Let’s get some sleep. The sun is coming up.” He suggested, tugging the blankets up over them both.

"-nda? Kanda. Wake up, you don't look so good. Neither does Lavi." Allen said and placed a hand on Kanda's forehead. Feeling the cold, Allen jerked back his hand realizing Kanda wouldn't exactly have a temperature. Allen felt his skin crawl, his instincts told him that it was unnatural and flee.

"I'm fine. I just need to find something to eat." Kanda mumbled, laying an arm over his eyes to block the light that came from the swinging light bulb.

"It's still only one in the afternoon, the train won't arrive at the nearest station until around ten." Allen stated and sat on the floor beside where Kanda and Lavi laid.

"I'll just grab someone from the train. We'll be fine." Kanda said and Allen scowled

"You'll just kill them, right. Here." Allen stated pulling gently at the red tie around his neck, then unbuttoned his shirt partially.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked sitting up. Allen stood and sat beside Kanda.

"Just, don't almost kill me this time alright." Allen said with a smirk, pulling the collar away from his neck.

"I'm not going to do it."

"I said, drink my blood. It's not a request, idiot vampire, it's a demand." Allen stated.

"I'm not doing it." Kanda replied and Allen slapped Kanda across the face.

"I said fucking drink my blood, and fucking like it! If you don't, when you least expect it, I'll push you outside in the middle of the day and lock the door!" Allen threated, pressing his wrist to Kanda’s lips. “Drink.”

"Alright, alright! I'll do it." Kanda sighed and pulled Allen closer. He tugged the collar away and licked his lips at the sight of the white neck. Two small scars had formed where Allen had been bitten the first time, the small ghostly white skin was raised slightly, and it caught Kanda's attention.

"Try to be quite, Lavi is asleep." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear before he bit into the flesh. Allen gasped as he felt Kanda's fangs break his skin and a small stream of warm blood trailed down his chest as Kanda drank hungrily. Allen gripped at the back of Kanda's shirt as his body tried to get away from the fangs stuck in his neck.

"Stop...stop it, Kanda." Allen demanded as he began to feel faint, his mind spinning.

Kanda mentally sighed, and removed his fangs from Allen. He licked the blood that still flowed slowly from the puncture wounds. Allen shooed him away and clasped a bare hand over the wound, standing he left the room to find something to stop the bleeding. Kanda laid back down on the bench and covered his eyes with his arm once more. A few minutes later Allen slid open the door and sat down across from him.

"Feel better now?" Allen asked and Kanda propped himself up on his elbows to reply.

"Much better, but we still have sleeping beauty here to feed.” Kanda said, nudging Lavi as he spoke

“What about yourself? You don't look so good." Kanda noted, catching the far off daze Allen had in his eyes.

"I'm just a little faint, besides that I'm fine." Allen snapped back before laying down on the bed, turning his back to Kanda.

* * *

 

The train pulled into the station around 10:30 that night, Kanda carrying Allen who refused to awake from his slumber. Lavi stumbled half asleep behind them, complaining about his aching stomach. The town the train had pulled into was nothing compared to the city. As Kanda carried the white haired boy down the street, he began looking for places that he could grab someone to eat easily at for himself and Lavi. The streets were mostly small houses, a few apartment buildings, a bar, book store, the school, gentlemen's club, an inn and a family diner that was tucked beside the entrance to the highway and Main Street. The lights at the inn were still on so Kanda crossed the street and entered the quaint building. The man behind the desk looked up from his work and smiled widely as made to by his employer.

"Welcome, would you be staying with us this evening?” He asked, still smiling widely.

"We'll take a room. Two beds." Kanda stated and the man nodded and grabbed a key from the hooks behind him.

"Name?" The man asked picking up a pen a flipping to a blank page in his book.

"John White." He stated and switched Allen to his other arm, Allen let out a groan of protest.

"You'll be in room fourteen. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The man smiled and handed Kanda the key.

The man pointed to the stair way that was tucked in the corner of the building. Kanda nodded and carried the sleeping Allen up the stairs and into the room labeled 4. Lavi ran to the bed and flopped down onto it as if he hadn’t just slept from morning until night.

 The room was small compared to most, two small beds lined the wall, between them was a small night stand that held a lamp and telephone. Large windows lined one wall, they looked out onto the rolling hills behind the small town. The peach shades had been opened and Kanda noted that he's have to remember to close them before sunrise.

Kanda set Allen down gently on one of the beds and pulled the covers up over him. Allen lazily pulled the covers up to his chin, still half asleep. Kanda walked over to the large windows unlatching one and letting it swing open. The chill air blew in as Kanda propped it open.

“Yuu, I’m hungry.” Lavi whined, putting an arm wrapping around him. “Can you take me out?”

Kanda stepped away from Lavi. “Come on, bunny.” He said, stepping up onto the window sill. With ease he stepped off the edge, landing down onto the ground without a care. He waited for Lavi at the bottom, who stumbled as landed from the single story.

“Little towns are so trusting.” Kanda told Lavi, helping the red head back onto his feet.

 


	6. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosplay owns my ass sorry

_The man was always covered with darkness. Allen never seeing his face. He couldn't tell the color of his eyes, nor his hair. He was all dark, shrouded in mystery and shadows. The figure was empty space in his memory as the dark shadow followed him down the street of this small town. Allen quickened his pace and the shadow behind him did also. Always behind him, always near. Allen couldn't see the man behind the click of expensive dress shoes on the pavement made him aware of the person. He was afraid to turn behind to take another look at the enigma of a person._

_The steps were familiar by now, he'd hear them the moment he left the inn to go to town, or when he wandered the park at night, always there. The presence had begun to frighten Allen, and he hoped to god, if there was such a being, that nothing would happen to him tonight as he walked down the familiar roads to the inn._

_Allen clutched the stack of paperwork in his hands close to his body as he began running. The footfalls quickened in pace. Allen's heart beat faster as they neared and he realized, that the shadow had enough of just following him and observing from afar. Allen turned into an alley way and climbed the fence that blocked his way. The clicks continued, and Allen was met with a dead-end. Back against the wall of a church, Allen turned to face the man who'd been following him. The location made Allen laugh despite his fear, ironic._

_He was met with a sickening smile that send shivers up Allen's spine. Allen gulped as the man slapped a hand onto the stone wall next to Allen's head. The man's long, wavy black hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, pieces fell from the ties, framing his face. He wore modern clothing, but gave the aura of antiquity and refinement. His golden eyes flashed as he smiled down at Allen._

_"Who are you and what do you want?!" Allen demanded as the man smiled down at him. The man placed a finger over Allen's mouth to silence him._

_"It's all over you…where is he? Where is that vampire that Road was so fond about?" The man questioned and Allen slapped his hand away, unamused and unfazed by the pretty boy._

_"Who are you talking about?" Allen questioned_

_"His name, it has been a long time, do forgive me. Three? Yes, three hundred years. I think his name was…Yuu?" The man said trying to remember the name of who he was searching for._

_"I'll ask again! Who. Are. You." Allen asked, punching his chest with his fists._

_"Pardon me, Tyki at your service. Now tell me, where is he? You know him, I can tell." He said, smiling like a fox._

_"I'm not saying a word to you." Allen growled and brushed past Tyki the moment he could._

_Tyki grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him back, holding him tight in place._

_“I was going to let you live, pet, but you’re the kind of eye candy I want around for a long time.”_

_Tyki pushed Allen back into the wall, cutting off his exits and knocking the breath from his lungs. He ripped the neck of the oversized sweatshirt to expose the tender, pale skin. The vampire couldn’t help but admire the small scars that dotted Allen's neck before breaking the skin with his own. A hand was slapped over Allen’s mouth, he could taste his own blood on his tongue. The slight pain that Allen had once felt didn't bother him anymore, but the thought of this man taking his blood. It didn’t scare him anymore, but was like an annoyance. With Kanda and Lavi suckling off of him like a baby, how could he? Allen rolled his eyes in disgust and tried to push the vampire off of him, but he was far too large to simply shove away. Slowly, Allen became light-headed, falling limp in his arms as he became too weak to support himself._

_Tyki removed his fangs from the flesh. Without hesitation he bit into his own wrist, letting the blood bubble up at the puncture wounds. Tyki opened Allen's mouth by prying it open with a thumb. Tyki let blood drop into his mouth._

_"Welcome back, newcomer."_

Allen woke as if he was waking from death, gasping as he tried to catch air. He didn’t understand why he was holding his breath. It was only a dream. He pressed a hand to his throbbing forehead and looked around the room, half expecting the dream to already be a reality.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he was alone in the room. Allen swung his legs over the side of the bed and switched on the lamp that sat on the nightstand.

He hated his dreams, cursed them to hell and back every night he had them. He hated knowing it all and not knowing when. It was a paranoia that never left him. This man was real, Allen concluded as he tried to calm down from what happened. He expected him to already be there, watching. Allen was too afraid to say his name. That man was obviously a vampire, but dropping his own blood into his mouth? That was something that Allen didn't want any part of.

He looked at his phone, the bold numbers on the lock screen reading 3:39 AM across the picture of his friends that he always loved to look at. He was alone. Lavi and Kanda were gone, he felt vomit climb up his throat as he thought about what they might be doing out at this hour. He swallowed it down. He laid back down and attempted to sleep with the lamp on still.

Kanda lifted himself through the window of the room as the sun peaked over the horizon. He reached down and helped Lavi back into the room. He latched the window shut and closed the peach curtains to stop any sunlight that might enter. Allen was still fast asleep when they entered. Lavi stripped as he walked, falling into the bed in just his boxers. Kanda turned off the lamp and followed suit, letting Lavi cuddle up to him.

* * *

 

Kanda sunk his fangs into Allen's flesh, ignoring Allen’s soft gasps and pleas. Kanda drank greedily, not letting a drop leave his lips. He loved Allen's blood, it was different than others, sweeter, so pure compared to the others of this world.

Lavi whined beside Kanda, hugging his arm as he waited for his turn. He was starting to get jealous whenever he saw Kanda drinking from a human, they only got to once before he was turned. He hated seeing how much both of them enjoyed it.

Allen may protest, but he felt relief each time he felt those fangs piece his flesh. It was release, pleasurable and everything he looked forward to during their travels. He bit back the soft sounds he never wanted the man to hear as he felt his mind drift. Allen pushed himself through it to get to that sweet blissful moment until he was unable to take it anymore.

Wearily, Allen tugged at the vampire’s long, dark tresses. Kanda understood and removed his fangs. He licked the blood from his lips and handed Allen something to stop the bleeding. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long, one day he'd lose control and drink every last drop.

"We can't keep doing this." Kanda stated and looked down at Allen with a frown.

"We've only just arrived in this town, and I'm not being driven out because you two went on a mass murdering spree like you did in the city. There aren't as many people here and they'll eventually link two and two together." Allen replied throwing the bloodied rag into the trash once he was sure the bleeding had stopped.

"It wasn't a mass murdering spree!" Lavi defended.

"Fine! I'm going to get food for myself. Try not to murder the town while I’m gone." Allen declared opening a curtain to make the vampires jump. He laughed and grabbed his money from the table before leaving.

Allen walked through the lobby not even stopping to mutter a hello back to the inn keepers, he just wanted to get fresh air. His mind was out of it. His body felt weak, his stomach growled louder than his limbs ached.

This was the fourth inn. They'd been at this particular one three days, nothing was familiar yet and nothing felt right. The town stunk of wet soil and pine despite the lack of rain. He didn’t understand nor care to figure out. Allen turned off the main road after purchasing a sandwich from a deli and headed into the forest that surrounded the city.

As he walked, he hummed to himself. Allen found a clearing and looked up at the clear blue skies above. Allen sat beneath a towering tree and let his head rest against the trunk. Allen closed his eyes and wiped away the tears that slid down his cheek. Everything that happened was over whelming, the silence was welcomed. He bit into his lunch. He closed his eyes after his meal was finished but within minutes his rest was disturbed. The warm light that danced on his skin was blocked out and he opened his eyes to see what was in his way.

Before him stood a man, who smiled largely at Allen. Allen could feel his heart skip a beat as he studied the man before him. It was him, the man who kills him. In broad daylight, how could this be? Allen gulped and slowly stood.

"Can I help you?" Allen asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he did so. Tyki's Cheshire cat grin grew.

"Where is he?"

Allen let his eyes widen, as that was all the proof he needed. Allen took his chance and kicked Tyki's feet out with all of his strength. He ran, backtracking as best as he could. Allen stumbled onto the main road and rushed past the bustle of the townsfolk. The sounds of the city were silent except for the clicking of Tyki's expensive shoes. His ears rang with the sound of the man’s footfalls.

Allen turned into an alley way and hopped the fence hoping that it would slow the vampire down. Allen was met with a dead-end and he knew immediately that he had made a grave mistake. Tyki smiled wickedly and slammed a hand onto the wall next to Allen's head. Allen’s eyes met wicked golden ones without fear.

"You want Kanda right, Tyki. If I don't give him over you'll kill me, and if I do you'll still kill me. So, might as well get a meal out of me right?" Allen stated, unzipping his hoodie and pulling down the collar of his shirt. Tyki made no movement, this being the first time someone told him to kill them. After a minute Allen let his collar fall back into place and brushed past Tyki. Tyki grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hmm...You're smarter than you look. I thought I could confuse you with that question and then the chance to run." Allen stated with a smirk, trying to keep his composure as he felt death gasping as his throat.

"You put the offer out.” Tyki said, words dripping with desire. Tyki ripped the collar from Allen's shirt. He protested as he was shoved into the wall. Allen went wide eyed a Tyki's hand covered his mouth. The split second Tyki admired Allen's scars felt like an eternity and Allen wished it would end soon. He begged for death to end it.

Allen let out a small moan as Tyki bit into his flesh and he hated himself for it. The blood began to flow once more. He felt Tyki’s lips curl into a devilish smile. They were ignored and Allen let his arms fall limply to his sides, long past trying to stop it.

Tyki removed his fangs from the dying man and bit into his wrist. Opening Allen's mouth, Tyki let his blood drop in. He willed him to swallow the blood with gentle rubbing of his throat. Allen felt himself slip into unconsciousness. Tyki pushed Allen into the shade of the tall buildings.

"Another strange one to add to the collection." Tyki muttered, walking back into the bustling main street of town.

 


End file.
